Because Of You
by MillerDay21622
Summary: What my wild imagination kinda hoped would happen during 'See Ya', but let's face it, this is Fox we're talking about so that wouldn't have actually happened. Be gentle with me. I'm a fanfic virgin. This is my first and maybe my only fic. Just something I was doing to relive some stress.


**Because of You**

"I want you to be happy, and if that means moving in with Caroline, then I think you should do it." Jess's blue eyes are wide, and she's staring at him in a way he can honestly say he's never seen her look at him before.

"That's what you think? I think you need me too much," and Nick knows that came out sounding A LOT more hopeful than he intends it to, but too late, he's already said it, no going back now.

She cuts him off before he can try to say something to take back what he's just said. "No, I'm gonna be fine, I am. You know why?"

"Why?"

She cocks her head slightly like he should already know the reason why. "Because I met you. That's why I'm ok."

Nick doesn't move, doesn't breathe. He just stares at the woman in front of him. The one who gets under his skin (and he's pretty sure she does it on purpose just to irritate the shit out of him), the one who has made him feel like no other woman has, the one who was just meeping at a wild coyote( _who does that, really?!)_ , the one who snuck into his life and took ahold of his heart without even trying.

He takes a step closer to her. Without thinking about it, his hands are in her hair. It's soft. God, he's not sure if he's ever felt anything softer than this in his whole life. He lowers his face so close to hers that he can feel her breath on his cheek, and then his mouth is over hers. Her arms instinctively wrap around his neck, almost like they've been there before, like it's where they always should be.

Jess's hands are in his hair, they're rubbing his neck, they're clawing at his back, his shirt, they're everywhere. _Oh my god, oh my god. This is Nick. NICK. Jesus Christ he's_ _a great kisser_! She opens her mouth deeper and lets his tongue in and she can't get enough. She teases her tongue with his, biting down and licking his bottom lip, _fuck_ _he's got nice, thick lips_ , and she's getting that twirly feeling. She's feeling it deep, VERY DEEP. She's in trouble. Something she never knew she wanted before was now something she ecouldn't get enough of.

As if reading her mind, Nick takes the huge hooded coat she was wearing off of her. It excited him that she was wearing HIS coat that she had found in the moving truck, but right now he needed it off of her. He can't move fast enough. She's already pulling his hoodie off his shoulders and lets it drop to the ground. He pulls his sweatshirt off, then yanks his t-shirt over his head, _why is he wearing so many layers_ , and walks towards her. He grabs at the bottom of her sweater and looks into her sparkling eyes. They're lit up so, so blue now. She nods giving him the ok to rid her body of it. She's standing there, still wearing her leggings, boots and her purple fancy bra, and even with all those clothes still covering her body, he's throbbing in his pants. He isn't going to last much longer if he doesn't move a lot fucking faster than this. She kicks off the boots and while he's pulling her leggings and panties off, she unhooks her bra, slides her arms out and flings it. She moves to unbutton his jeans, slides them down and reaches her hand inside his boxers. Wrapping her fingers around him she starts stroking him. The groan that escapes him when he feels her warm hand is deep and loud. She grasps a little tighter. _Holy shit, this is amazing_. She starts out slow at first, then pumps a bit faster. As much as Nick wants to take his time and do this slowly, because right now nothing else feels better than her hand around his dick, and because he's fantasized about this for so damn long, he knows he's going to explode, _literally_ , if she keeps pumping him like that.

Kicking off the rest of his pants and boxers, he backs Jess up against the rocks. Not ideal but who gives a fuck at this point and thank fucking god that coyote took off, because honestly neither of them had paid any more attention to it, obviously. He lifts her leg and wraps it around him and then he slowly enters her and, _FUCK he feels SO damn good. Better than Teddy, WAY better than Spencer._ She makes a noise he's only ever heard her make in his dreams and it just makes his dick harder. He starts thrusting into her faster and harder and she's half whispering, half screaming his name in his ear. She nibbles on the bottom of his earlobe and the groaning and grunting and pounding are getting faster. Nick kisses up and down her neck, which makes her nipples rock hard, and her body break out in goosebumps. He lowers his head and licks her collarbone, gently biting as he makes his way back up to her mouth where their lips meet once again. Jess is positive no one has ever kissed her this way in her life.

He slows it down wanting to see if he can delay this just awhile longer. He pulls out of her and rubs himself up and down her, teasing her while he pokes in and out quickly. Taking her breast in his mouth he flicks her nipple with his tongue. Not being able to hold back any longer, she grabs his ass pushing him completely back inside her, grinding back and forth against him. The moaning and whimpering he's hearing tells Nick she's so close to coming undone.

Jess throws her head back and tightens her leg around his waist as her walls begin to clench around him. Over and over and over. At that same moment Nick releases himself inside her as her hands are clenching and gripping at his hair.

As the throbbing slows and finally stops, he slowly exits her, puts his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead.

"Well that was fun!" He chuckles.

Jess throws her head back and laughs. Her eyes are the only thing lighting up the night sky.

As they start to get dressed Nick suddenly says, "Hey I have an idea..."

Jess raises her eyebrows. "You mean something different than what we just did?" laughing slightly.

"I wanna make you breakfast when we get back home."

"Home...to the loft?"

"To the loft. I think maybe I need YOU too much...how'd ya like some eggs, grapefruit and pie? That's my specialty." He winks and takes her hand in his as they start making their way back to the others. He's sure he hears Winston crying in the distance somewhere about how dark it is.

"That sounds wonderful Miller. Welcome back you clown," not even trying to hide the ridiculous grin on her face.


End file.
